Naruto Beyond The Power Of Greatness
by Ultimaterasensharingan
Summary: As Naruto and Sasuke battle it out, sakura is torn apart, Kakashi is left with no choice. Kyuubie, Naruto but who else lives inside Naruto's Body find out as Naruto takes on Akaktsuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke, while torn apart mentalie, Is HE READY 4 WAR.
1. The Final Exams Begin

"Ero sensei where are you taking me?" "Be quiet kid we are almost there" "Ero sensei why did you have me wastes almost all of my chakra for" "Because that is part of the next training exercise, now would you stop asking questions kid" naruto just gave a sight as he and the toad sage Jiraiya walked through the forest. After a while naruto and Jiraiya came to a stop near a canyon that seemed to go on forever. "so ah, Ero sensei what is the big idea bringing me down here?" "naruto you know what you hold inside you am I right" naruto winced at the question but nodded anyways. "well what this exercise dose is help you harness the chakra of the beast inside of you" naruto took a step back remembering the last time he had used the fox's chakra, it was when sasuke was about to die at the hands of Haku. "Ero sensei are you sure this is a safe exer.." Naruto didn't finish his sentence before he found himself falling into the canyon.

"agggghhh what do I do what do I do" thought naruto has he fell deep into the canyon. "! Maybe I could use a summon" thought naruto, he then bit his thumb, pointed it to the ground and yelled out "**Kuchiyose No ****Jutsu****" **and in a puff of smoke came… a tadpole. "Nooo I don't have enough chakra to summon aghhh, what do I do what do I do" naruto took in a few deep breath and started thinking again. "okay so the aim of this training is to use the fox's chakra right, ok so lets concentrate" Naruto closed his eyes and made the ram seal and started to concentrate.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in sewer like area. A quick look around and he found himself in darkened tunnel. He got up and didn't know where to go then suddenly something told him to go left, after a while of hesitation naruto found himself walking through the place like he has been here a dozen times. After a few minutes of walking naruto found himself in front a huge door way. A few meters in front of him was the biggest cage he had ever seen. What was inside was not visible to naruto ocean blue eyes. He took a few steps forward and was just more than a few inches away from the gate when suddenly two blood red eyes opened slowly, naruto took a few steps back and started starring in amazement at the killer intent coming from just the eyes, and the aura coming from the beast was incredible. After a few seconds of silence the beast let out a large roar that would have had just about everybody running for their lives. Suddenly the room lightened up and gave naruto a proper view of the room. There was water that reached his ankles, the walls were old, the cage was golden color, and on the cage was a seal.

After a few more minutes, naruto finally broke the silence, "a-are you t-the n-nine tailed fox?" "**What do you want with me you ignorant human?"** the voice was hoarse and sent chills down naruto back. "I would like to borrow some of you chakra?" **"why should a legend like myself give you a mere human my chakra, what a foolish question"** The fox's voice was hoarse and ruff it send chills down naruto spin. "well we are actually about to die, and I don't have enough chakra to save us" kyuubie quickly used his chakra and went through naruto's memories and found that the boy was telling the truth. **"alright boy" **he said "**I will give you my chakra so I can live, but you are weak you won't be able to handle my chakra for more then three seconds without side effects" **"what?" was naruto answer as his surroundings completely darkened.

Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes wide, his body was surrounded by red chakra, he felt so much power but he knew that the power shouldn't last so he quickly went through the necessary hand seals before pointing his hand down and yelled "**Kuchiyose No ****Jutsu****"** in a puff of smoke underneath naruto was….. a Giant frog with a pipe in his mouth, a scar on his left eyes and tattoos on top of his eyes and near his nose. Naruto landed on the head of the summon with a thud. **"eh, JIRAIYA WHY HAVE YOU SUMMOND ME" **

**(JIRAIYA LOCATION)**

"whoa, sounds like his in a bad mood, well time to do some research ehehehe" jiraiya got that perverted look on his face before running off to do some research.

"**JIRAIYA, COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN" **the giant frog jumped out of the canyon and landed on the grass. His eyes moving left and right looking for someone. **"Ah excuse me" "hmm, what is it who is on my head?" **asked the giant frog. "my name is naruto Uzumaki and I am the one who had summoned you so I was wonder-" **"you expect me to belive that you are the one who summoned me, hahahaha, don't make me laugh kid, hahahahaha" **"but it's true I did summon you"**"kid you will never have enough chakra to summon a tadpole** **and you expect me to belive you could summon the almighty Gamabunta" **naruto got a bit angered by the last statement made by the frog. "SHUT UP I DID SUMMON YOU, AND WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT YOU ANYWAYS" yelled naruto, the last statement made by naruto seemed to get the attention from Gamabunta as he was now looking at naruto. **"alright kid I m taking a wild guess and saying that you want a contract, well if that's the case then I have a test for you" **"a test?" naruto repeated "what kind of test" **"you will have to stay on top of my head for three hours straight got that" **"well that's seems easy enough" answered naruto **Alright then Begin" **Toad Gamabunta started hopping around trying to shake naruto of his head meanwhile naruto seemed to have a hard time keeping himself on the frogs head, then an idea hit him. "what if I use chakra to stick to his head" and naruto did just as he thought and it was working perfectly.

A pair of blue eyes opened up slowly only to find its self starring at a white ceiling. "Huh where am I?" "Naruto?" a voice that sounded all to familiar to naruto asked. Naruto slowly got up and found that Sakura was near his bed and he quickly recognized where he was. "How did I end up in the hospital?"naruto asked. "you ran out of chakra, while training, your sensei brought you in" sakura answered. "you mean kakashi sensei brought me here?" naruto asked curiously. "no, an older man with longer hair who claimed to be your sensei" sakura answered with her head down. "Sakura, how long was I out?" "well two weeks exactly, today is the day of the exam" "WHAT" naruto quickly got out of bed and into his gear while trying to put on his sandals and head band at the same time. Soon naruto ran through the door while yelling to sakura "whish me luck"

Jumping from roof top to roof top was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "oh man, I m going to be late, ahh I better hurry" naruto picked up his speed and was moving twice as fast as the pace before when suddenly, he spotted his perverted sensei on another roof top. "there he is, I have a few seconds to spare, I'll give him a piece of my mind" thought naruto and started heading towards the direction of Jiraiya.

"There you are" naruto said while pointing to Jiraiya. "you what kind of a sensei leaves his student to such a monster, you I have every right to kick your ass to tomorrow" "hey hey now, let's calm down I need to talk to you for a minute" jiraiya said. "huh? About what?" "the fox, what did you two talk about" "oh nothing much really, I just told him I needed some chakra he did this strange thing and he explained things to me and that's all" naruto answered with his arms around the back of his head. "what did he say to you" asked Jiraiya with a serious expression. "well he said that my body was to weak and that I couldn't handle his chakra for more than a few seconds" "how much seconds?" Jiraiya asked. "more than three seconds, and he said it will have side effects" "I see" said Jiraiya. "what, is there something you're not telling me" asked naruto cautiously. "naruto how would you like to come with me for last minute training?" "What?" was the response Jiraiya got? "I barley have enough chakra to participate let alone beat a Hyuuga and now you expect me to train. "don't worry ill send a messenger bird to the stadium, they will delay your match, besides you will learn this technique in less than 30 minutes, okay" asked Jiraiya "Fine" naruto answered.

**25 minutes later- Training ground seven**

"That's it naruto you've got that jutsu down" Jiraiya complemented his student, he felt pride, not even his first student had learned this jutsu so fast it took him 6 month. "Do you really think this will do the trick against the Hyuuga" naruto asked in joy. "it worked before I don't see why it wouldn't" this complement made naruto smile grow wider. "now come on, you've got a Hyuuga's ass to kick" naruto and Jiraiya started heading towards the stadium.

**Meanwhile- chunnin Exams stadium**

2 matches have already been played and things were not going in Konoha's favor, first match was Nara Shikimaru and Sabuka no Temerai, although Shikimaru put up and excellent fight he had to forfeit due to the fact that he had no more chakra. Shino and Kankuro's match also ended up in the sands favor as Shino had been knocked out. The on going match was Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabuka no Gaara. Although sasuke had demonstrated an excellent entrance with kakashi and had the upper hand at the beginning of the match was losing at the moment due to the fact that Gaara had transformed into a monster like creature, sasuke although had his curs seal activated was losing due to the fact that he had no more chakra, he had already used three chidori a day and was at his limits. After the match had ended Gaara had returned to his normal form and walked calmly to the participant's box.

**Hokage box**

"Hokage-sama shall we begin the plan" a sand shinobi whispered. "No, I want to watch the one named naruto's fight see if he is a threat to us" the kazakage replied. "is everything okay kazakage-sama" the third hokage asked. "Hokage-sama I was wondering when the one named naruto will come" the kazakage asked. "He should be here any time now"

Two minutes after Sasuke and Gaara had been taken to the participants box, a large fireball landed in the middle of the stadium and kicked up some dust. Soon the dust died down but flames still flickered around to people that stood in the middle. It was Jiraiya and naruto, except naruto was not wearing the orange jump suit he now wore black pants with white bandage wrapped around the right leg. A black long sleeved shirt and a green chuunin vest on top. His head band had gone from blue to black and had black sandals on.

**Participants box**

As Neji started walking down towards the field he heared shikimaru say "show off" and heard sasuke say "Dope"

**In crowd**

All the Konoha nins were all shocked to see who naruto was trained by, specially kakashi. Sakura and Ino were taken by Naruto new look while Hinata almost fainted.

Neji had finally made it to the field, and is having a stare contest with naruto, as Jiraiya was moving out of the field he stopped by naruto and whispered to naruto. "that move takes away a lot of chakra and whatever happens try not to use the fox chakra more then once" "yes sir"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji would you please come to the center" the two participants did as they were told and stopped in the middle and were in a stare down again.

"The match rules are that there are no rules, trash talking aloud"

"I've got nothing more to say to you Hyuuga" Naruto said

"Let destiny do the talking for us" Neji replied.

"alright then BEGIN"

**What did Jiraiya teach naruto, why is the kazakage interested in naruto, what is going on with the kyuubie, stay tune and find out.**


	2. Naruto vs Neji A Destiend Battle

**Naruto vs. Neji A destined battle:**

Naruto and Neji were at a star down, Neji seemed perfectly calm but as for Naruto so much hate was burning, for what he did to Hinata, for what he said, for the cruelty. "Well are you going to fight or what?" asked Neji with a cocky smirk. "Oh I'll give you a fight alright" said Naruto as he made the Kage bunshin hand sign before yelling out "kage bunshin no justu" instantly he made six copies of himself. The clones stood in a line in front of Naruto. "Byakugan" was heard from Neji. The six copies of Naruto Each through Kunai's at Neji. Neji dodge them with flexibility and skills. After Neji was done dodging the last kunai he instantly got into his Jyuken stance as the three of the clones grabbed one of the other clones arm and started spinning them this got the crowd to wow and Kakashi and every other ninja to have second thoughts on Naruto. One at a time the clones that were being spun were thrown at Neji one after the other, but all their attacks went right past him. After the last clone touched the ground the other three went in and were had their fists ready to strike. As soon as they were 2 feet away from Neji they instantly puffed out of existence. "A distraction" thought Neji, he spun around and found three kunai coming his way, all of them landing right at his foot. Neji look closer at the kunai and found paper bombs stuck on them. He jumped away as quick as possible and made it just in time. But now he was surrounded as the clones circled him.

**With sasuke:**

"The dope is actually winning, how the hell, what did he do in the month. I wonder what else he learnt, and who was that training naruto, better go ask kakashi." Sasuke spun around and started walking down the stairs. What he didn't notice was shikimaru staring at him and thinking to him. "Naruto, I never thought you would make it out of the academy but here you are stronger than half the gennins, but that Neji is a genius and we haven't seen any of his techniques yet, and what he did at the preliminaries, how troublesome"

**With the other gennins:**

"Wow Sakura it looks like Naruto is going to win" said Ino to her long time best friend. "I know it's almost too good to be true, GO NARUTO" yelled sakura. "I wouldn't be too sure you guys" Ino and sakura looked up to see the new comer, it was Tenten. "What do you mean?" asked sakura. "Neji is rookie of the year for nothing you know, he is a Hyuga prodigy, Just watch you will know what I mean" was Tenten answer as she sat next to Ino. From the doorway Kakashi, Guy and lee were watching the match with interest. "Kakashi!" said guy grabbing kakashi's and all other ninja around them attention. "did you know that your student was being trained by him?" asked guy "honestly I'd say that I didn't, I gave him to Ebisu to train him" replied kakashi "then how did he?" "kakashi sensei, who is that man" asked sakura. Just then Sasuke walked in saying "that's what I'd like to know." "Hi sasuke, hey you want to come sit next to me." Sasuke barley even looked at her before saying "well, don't keep me waiting" Kakashi slowly turned around to look at sasuke and returned to watching the match. "That man, is one of walking legend of Konoha, he is a one out of two, the student of the third hokage and sensei of the strongest and deadliest ninja Konoha had ever produced a killing machine and my sensei the fourth hokage, he is one of the legendry sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya" said kakashi all the while watching the match.

"You called for me?" said Jiraiya as he walked through the doors. "It's good to see you again, Kakashi" said Jiraiya. "So, Jiraiya was it, how did you find Naruto and why did you take HIM in" asked Sasuke. "that's simple, I didn't find him, he found me, and I took him in because he had potential, see he and I we had a deal, because I knocked his supposes to be sensei out I gave him a match, and the deal was if he hit me once in five minutes I would teach him things and he did, he got me on the jaw" "WHAT!" yelled guy and Asuma. "I don't see what the big deal is, he punched you" said sasuke. "Sasuke you should know that no one has been able to lay a finger on this man in the wrong way since the fourth hokage 13 years ago." Replies kakashi. "Impossible, that dope did the impossible" said sasuke loud enough just for everyone to hear. "If you guys don't mind I'd like to talk to the jounins in private" then Jiraiya walked out of the stadium followed by, kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and kurenai and all other jounins available.

**The Match:**

"That was a smart move you made, I didn't expect it, but your still destined to lose this match, allow me to show you the power of a Hyuuga." Neji said as once again he got into a Jyuken stance.

"I'll show you" said Naruto and then all the clones moved in for an attack. "fool" replied Neji and started spinning at incredibly fast pace and releasing chakra while yelling out "Hakke Shou Kaiten" all the attacking clones were hit and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Hiashi:**

"Impossible, he learnt that move, how?" "Is something the matter father" asked his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga. "no its nothing" Hiashi answered, but in thought he was thinking "when and how did he learn that move, that is only suppose to be known by the head Hyuga branch, even Hinata does not know that move yet, it is impossible."

**The Match:**

"What did you just do?" asked naruto shocked that his attack failed. "fool you could never beat me, you are destined to lose to me, accept it, but knowing you I know you won't so, I wouldn't mind showing it to you one more time." Answered Neji. As naruto got up of the ground he started to brush the dirt of his clothing, before making the Kage bunshin sign and created three clones. "You know Naruto the business I have with my cousin Hinata is none of your concerns, you should have learnt not to stick your nose into other people's business. But then again, you're just a street kid, your pathetic and a dead last, you are dirt, an undeserving nobody. Didn't your parents ever teach you any respect?" As those words were coming out of Neji mouth and slowly went through the processes needed to get to Naruto, the whole crowds were silenced.

Sasuke knew naruto was alone so to hear those words said to Naruto really pissed him off. Naruto was his rival, his annoying teammate, a dope but he was his best friend.

Sakura didn't really like Naruto but those words really hurt her even though it wasn't aimed at her, she felt like every one of the rookie 9 available, they felt like jumping in there and beating the crap out of Neji.

The jounins had just entered before Neji started speaking those words; although none showed any emotion by the words the Neji spoke they were also angered.

Naruto untied his headband and let his hair fall loose. The wind blew as silence was heard around the arena, then suddenly, the two clones naruto had created put both their palms together. As soon as they made the clapping sound a second later there was a small crater three foot wide around each clone.

**Kakashi:**

"No Jiraiya you didn't" said a very shocked Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi?" sasuke asked the question that was on every bodies mind. "That move, Jiraiya did he master it?" asked kakashi. "I would be lying if I said that he did as a matter of fact Naruto just learnt this move 25 minutes before we got here." Replied Jiraiya. "But the consequences, if he doesn't make it work Naruto could never become a Ninja, you do understand right?" asked Kakashi. "What? What do you mean naruto could never become a ninja?" asked sakura. "Kakashi I m well aware of the side effects" said Jiraiya. "But Naruto has a lot of potential; you just have to find the right way to get to him." "Does he know of the side effects?" asked Kakashi. "Yes he does." Replied jiraiya, but their conversation was interrupted as the Naruto clones started yelling at the top of their lungs.

**The Match:**

From the elbow down of the clone's arms started to glow blue, then red, before turning bright green and then purple and then repeats the pattern. Then in a puff of smoke they disappeared out of existences. A few seconds later Naruto fell to the ground screaming in Pain as he took up the chakra that his clones had, but the only difference was that the chakra was now black and was at his wrist and below.

"Kakashi sensei what is going on, why is naruto screaming like that?" asked Sakura. "Believe it or not, right now naruto is going through a lot of pain because of the jutsu." Answered Kakashi. "How much pains are we talking kakashi?" asked sasuke as he gave kakashi a glare? Kakashi didn't answer for a while but eventually he said. "500 hundred years of having your arms burnt" a gasp from everyone was the answer kakashi expected and gasp was the answer he got. "But that's not all" added Jiraiya.

"You see this jutsu is an ancient jutsu created before the founding of Konoha. Infect this jutsu is a move created by accident while the creation of the kyuubie was still in the processes." Said Jiraiya. "No way" sasuke was thinking. "And Naruto is only the 3rd person ever to learn this move" added kakashi. Causing everyone to gasp. "and sasuke it cannot be copied by a kekkie genki" said kakashi "but what surprises me is how fast Naruto learnt that jutsu, for an average ninja it should take at least 10 years, what is Jiraiya really doing, and I wonder when exactly he met Naruto" thought Kakashi. "Gai, you are well aware of the 8 chakra gates right" asked Jiraiya. "I know it like I know my flames of youth." Replied Gai. "ah yeah well that move is actually based on this move, a long time ago the 2nd person to ever use this jutsu tried to use this move against our first hokage, but the hokage put up a strong defense against that attack and eventually died because of that jutsu. But while that battle had taken place another ninja was watching all along. He tried to copy the jutsu but instead ended up with the 8 gates you use now" Jiraiya explained"

Suddenly the whole arena started to shake as naruto started to scream even louder and created dozen creators on the arena.

"Jiraiya you don't mean" asked Gai "yes that is exactly what I mean. Naruto has just opened the first of the 10 GATES OF HELL itself" "WHAT!" yelled everyone. "No way could that dope be stronger than me" thought sasuke. "Jiraiya we have to stop him now or he will destroy this part of the village by the time he opens the 7th gate" said Jiraiya in a worried tone. "Relax Kakashi I only taught him how to open the first gate, THE CHAKRA FIST OF JUSTICE GATE." Explained Jiraiya

Suddenly the top part of arena walls came falling down. A Huge creator was made right below Naruto as he started standing up suddenly his vest came apart as the whole arena started to shake even more. "OMG" yelled Jiraiya "his done it he is opening the second gate" "Jiraiya we have to stop him now he is going to kill himself" said Kakashi in a very worried tone. "No he can't go past the second gate unless he is really angered" said Jiraiya in calm tone.

Suddenly on the field a mixture of chakra started flowing out of naruto hands uncontrollably. Then, Naruto suddenly stopped his screaming and all the chakra started gathering in his fist. As soon as he clenches his fist, six tree and one side of the wall was blown away.

"No way this is imposable he unlocked the third gate" said Jiraiya, now he was getting worried as well. "Jiraiya this is Naruto we are talking about, anything is possible." replied kakashi.

"That dope has so much power, this is not real" thought sasuke "I am an Uchiha an elite how could this be." "Jiraiya this is only happening because of the words Neji spoke." Claimed Kakashi. "That is exactly what I was thinking."

Sakura, Ino and the other rookie 9 could not believe it. The dead last of their entire graduates has surpassed them all in a mere month. Hinata was so worried for Naruto that she could feel the pain he felt right now.

**Naruto:**

You know Neji, you are right, I am a street kid, I am undeserving, you could call me dirt, I have been stepped on my whole life, called names thrown bottles at knifes, they burnt down my apartment I never knew my parents." At this point Naruto started yelling but only the ninja available were able to hear him. "I was thrown out of the orphanage as soon as I turned five, I went a weeks without food. But you, you would treat a cousin who had done nothing to you that way, then you can bet your ass I will mess with your business." After his final word Naruto let out an insane amount of chakra just punching the air.

Neji jump out of the way just in time as the force of Naruto punch just missed him and went straight for the Walls behind him. As soon as they made impact the whole wall was sent flying 30 yards long before coming to a stop. As soon as Neji got up to activate his byakugan Naruto was already in front of him with his black chakra hand in the air ready to strike. Neji dodge the punch but the impact was incredible, the whole arena floor turned into a creator.

Right then Neji wished he had not said what he had said; he thought he was staring death in the face. He stood up only to find Naruto with a punch coming right his way, he was finished, dead, and free of that curse he had. He closed his eyes just waiting for it to happen. But after a while of waiting nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to find naruto fist a few inches away from his face. He jumped back to get a clear view of what he saw. It was naruto, being threatened by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Genma. All holding weapons kunai swords and hand signs ready to go.

"Calm down Naruto" said Kakashi. "yes the match is over" said Genma. "Make a move and you are finished Naruto." Said Asuma. Slowly Naruto starts losing his chakra until it cannot be seen anymore.

As everyone backed off Naruto and Genma walked to the front of the crowed to announce Naruto win, just then. Feathers appeared out of the blue. Suddenly everyone fell asleep except the jounins who knew what that was along with Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, the sand siblings and the kages.


	3. Death of konoha

**The beginning of The End: Part 1**

The three sand siblings were moving at an incredible speed along the tree tops. A few meters back was sasuke Uchiha, determined to get his revenge for the humiliation he felt at the hands of Gaara. Seeing that Sasuke was getting closer to them, Kankuro decided to stay behind and hold him up.

As soon as Sasuke arrived to Kankuro's distination, he was met with 5 exploding tags at the tree branch he stood on.

Sasuke escaped the blast by jumping away just in time. As soon as the smoke died down, sasuke and Kankuro were at a stared down.

"I assume your suppose to hold me up long enough for them to get away?" asked sasuke. "Fast, smart and skilled you've got it all." Kankuro replied in a sarcastic tone, Sasuke made no comment on Kankuros responses rather he just continued to stare at him.

Kankuro slowly took his puppets from his back and activated his jutsu. "you ready?" asked Kankuro. "I was always" as soon as they were about to attack each other, bugs appeared from nowhere and enclosed the place.

"Sasuke, allow me to fight this one, we have a score to settle" Said Shino as he stopped by sasuke. "Fine, he is all yours" replied sasuke after a while off hesitation. "I m going now" said sasuke.

He started jumping from branch to branch when he was almost stabbed by a puppet of kankuro. Just before the puppet made contact with sasuke it was covered in bugs.

Sasuke got away safely and was once again chasing after the reminding sand ninja. Again he was gaining on them fast.

Realizing that Sasuke was once again on their trail and was closing in fast, Temari was getting worried, she wondered what had happened to Kankuro, she wanted to ask Gaara to stop and go help him but she knew that Gaara could care less about kankuro.

Sasuke gained so much speed on them he could now slightly see them, Temari decided to stop Sasuke for the sake of the mission.

She quickly set up a trap made of paper bombs and waited for Sasuke to come. She was waiting for the right moment.

Sasuke was jumping branch to branch unaware of the trap that was set up for him. As soon as his foot hit one of the branches it exploded, Sasuke again barley dodge it by jumping to a higher branch and sticking on it using chakra, but again that branch also had paper bombs. So he decided to jump down to another branch and again it had a paper bomb on it, exploding as soon as sasuke touches it.

Activating his Sharingan, sasuke was now able to land in a safe branch and finally get a look at his next opponent.

As he got a proper look at Temari he saw the chakra strings on her fingers and out of instincts Sasuke ducked as a wind mill shurikin just missed his head. He then jumped and dodged the other one that was aiming for the lower part of his body. He then landed on the branch again but then Temari summoned a scroll sheet and countless kunai and shurkin were thrown at sasuke, she then took her fan and empowered the speed of the weapons by the wind she used.

Sasuke was hit with a few shurikens, four on his arms and three on his legs. He winced in pain but only to himself. He activated his sharingan once again getting ready to take her down, he took each of the weapons out before going to his fighting stance.

Sasuke used his sharingan and dodged all the paper bombs and used his speed to the element of surprise. In less than five seconds sasuke was in front of Temari and gave a heel kick to the shoulder, he quickly jumped behind her and gave a round house kick to the back of the knee making her collapse, he followed that up by another round house kick to the head sending her to the tree.

"are we done already, what a waste of my time." Sasuke again was on the move and was now chasing the last one left, Gaara.

**Hokage:**

Orchimaru and Sarutoubi were engaged in a taijutsu battle and were evenly matched. Although he shown no sign of it the Hokage was beginning to feel the effects and was becoming worn down. The robe he was wearing made it no easier to fight.

Orchimaru and the hokage were suddenly locked in a test of strength each trying to overpower the other. After realizing that they were evenly matched they parted and each started going through their own hand seals.

"Mud dragon jutsu" from the ground beneath the third hokage, a huge mud dragon arose. The dragon was around 20 meters long and 5 meters long in diameter. As the dragon moved in to attack orchimaru he hits his hand on the ground before yelling out

" Kuchiyose No Jutsu triple rashomon" three huge purple and black gates appeared from the ground. each behind the other. Each gate had a different design then the others. from the one before. As the mud dragon came to collision with the gate it splashed on the gate and had no effect.

Orochimaru's gates slowly disappeared to the ground. Again Orochimaru went through several more hand seals before doing another summoning. "Edo Tensei" slowly two coffins came from beneath the ground.

"Sarutobi sensei" orochimaru said in his usual snaky voice. "I m giving you a chance to see your old teachers again, you should be thankful." "Orochimaru you fool, your over stepping boundaries, don't mess with the dead." Sarutobi yelled obviously angered by Orochimaru, but Orochimaru just gave his wicked laugh as the coffin leads slowly opened.

**Chunnin Exams stadium:**

"Do you guys understand your mission," Kakashi asked the current group that stood in front of him, the group consisted of, Sakura, Neji and Shikimaru. "yes kakashi sensei, sakura replied with fire of determination burning in her eyes. "That's it sakura, let your flames of youth burn" Guy yelled right after he beat down another sand shinobi.

"This will be counted as an A rank mission, now go" kakashi ordered. As soon as he finished speaking to them they were attacked by a sand shinobi who was about to attack Sakura. Kakashi caught the mans wrist with skill before throwing him away.

Neji team took that moment to escape the chaos of the battle field. They all exited the stadium and headed straight for the tree tops not wanting to slowed down.

"Sasuke, I m coming for you" Sakura said no more than a whisper but everybody on the team heard it. "Alright everybody let's stop right there" shikimaru said pointing to a nearby branch.

"Here is the deal; we need to make a plan in case we get ambushed or meet some enemies ahead." "SHIKIMARU WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR THAT SASUKE IS IN DANGER" sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. "And that's another thing, once we get there we're probably going to be dealing with that Gaara guy." Shikimaru replied.

Sakura slowly calmed down before saying "yes." "Alright here is what we are going to do, Neji you will be at the back, your byakugan should be useful to warn of any attacks. Sakura, you will be in the middle, your weapon experiences could come in handy. I will be at the front, are we clear." "yes" sakura and Neji replied simultaneously. "Then let's move out."

Sakura, Neji and Shikiamru started moving again. Each one in their own positions, although from time to time Sakura kept moving out of formation. The only thing that was on her mind was Sasuke, she wanted to make sure that Sasuke was okay, she wanted to be by his side again. The only way for that to happen is if she picked up her speed.

**Sasuke:**

"agghhhhhhhhh" Sasuke screamed as he was hit by the powerful paw of Gaara that had sent him flying to a tree. Sasuke struggled to even get to his feet. He had blood flowing out of his mouth, one of his arms were broken, his ankle was twisted. (Break it down short, he was in pretty bad shape)

"Is this all you've got, your weak, your hate is weak, and do you know what that means Uchiha" Gaara asked with a demonic tone. "Shut up" sasuke barley said above a whisper. "You won't be able to kill, him" "SHHUUUUTTT UUUPPPP" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, chidori now activated on his hand, the strongest chidori his ever done. All over his body was flame like tattoos, his sharingan with two commas.

"yes, yes that's it get angry." Gaara said with a hint of excitement in his voice, wanting to final see what the Uchiha was capable of, and most importantly wanting more blood.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of Konoha, you say I don't have hate. Well I am anger its self." Sasuke said out loud. "He left me for a reason." He thought "he choose me to be the one to kill him, because I am an avenger, HAAAAA" Sasuke took a huge leap from the branch he stood upon and was heading straight for Gaara, Gaara did the same thing, his paws stretched out in front of him.

Soon sasuke was standing on the branch Gaara once stood on and Gaara on the branch Sasuke stood on.

Sasuke slowly turned around to look at Gaara before leaping at him again chidori on his hands. As soon as sasuke was close enough to hit Gaara, his chidori….. Disappeared. His neck was being wrapped around by Gaara's new formed sand tail.

Sasuke was gasping for air as the tail wrapped around him was choking the last life out of him. His view was beginning to fade, he almost blacked out when.

"Jyuken" soon Sasuke found himself falling to the ground, if he only had enough energy left to make the landing, sasuke thought when suddenly, he felt a pair of soft arms grab him. He was wondering who caught him when he saw pink hair go by his eyes. And he knew who it was instantly.

"Shadow Imitation jutsu, success." "Byakugan"

**Third Hokage"**

"huff, huff these two.. huff, I can't do it, huff I can't win, there is no way." Sarutobi was greatly tired fighting the first two hokage, not only were their combined powers stronger than his, but their body regeneration made it even harder to end the fight and finally concluding that orochimaru has not yet stepped in to the fight.

Orochimaru was just standing there, enjoying the fight that is taking place. It was just a matter of time before he had to step in, he wanted his sensei to die by his own hands, then he could move on to his next goal in life. He wanted the sharingan, more importantly he wanted sasuke Uchiha. With a few more years of training he could surpass a hokage. But that will happen all in due time, he thought.

"Enma, we have to finish them now, I think Orochimaru is about to step in." "so what are we going to do Sarutobi?" "Enma my old friend, it has been a pleasure fighting alongside you, but my journey has to come to an end right here." Sarutobi said with the utmost gratefulness smile Enma has ever seen. "I see, so your going to open all gates I m guessing?" "that is the way it has to be old friend."

The third hokage jumped from the top branch that he once stood upon with the transformed version of Enma on his hand. He hit the ground with a thud before slowly standing up to look at the three who stood before him. "Orochimaru, your time has come, for messing about with the lives of others, for using humans for the sake of your science and for every threat you have brought upon this world. I the third hokage of the village hidden in the leaf am going to end you right here.

"**CLAPP" **Sarutobi let out a scream as his chakra started going wild all around him. "You will pay for what you have done Orochimaru."

**Ultimaterasensharingan-**Hello fella's first of I want to thank whoever is reading my stories and maybe reviewing it, now lets get down to business I my spelling ain't the greatess but lend a homie some love, you know what I mean. Tell me other than ma grammar and shit ya all gotta let me know wassup rite. That means more reviews and do not hesitate to ask questions ill answer them all.

Next chapter you will see the third's ultimate jutsu, Gaara vs. Neji and shikimaru and for those of ya all that are like me and hate sakura to the core, ya'll gonna luv what I be doing a'ight homies peace

Remember more reviews.


	4. konoha on one knee

**KONOHA ON ONE KNEE:**

The streets of Konoha laid empty, not a person in view and all that was heard could was the sound of metal clashing as the wind blew. Fires burned on the roof of buildings, smoke rising to the blue sky. Tension was so high it could be felt from miles away. As the battle raged on, the villagers and academy students have been forced to evacuate to safety.

Kakashi and Gai had just about finished of every sound and sand nin in the battle stadium when they felt the huge wave of chakra coming from the top of the stadium. As quick as they could they rushed to the source of the chakra before realizing it was their hokage.

"Anbu status" Kakashi asked as he and Gai approached the Anbu. "Yes, the third hokage has been fighting Orochimaru and the first two hokage's." "What? how is that possible?" Gai asked obviously very shocked. "Edo-tensie." Kakashi replied gaining the attention of all the anbu and Gai. "It's a move that is used to bring the dead back to life, a forbidden move that only the second hokage knew. But in order to execute this jutsu, you must have a sacrifice." "I see, and how has the third been holding up?" Gai asked turning his attention to the anbu. "Well not so well, and it's impossible for us to enter the battle as they have a double barrier set around."

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought, he knew there was very little chance of the third hokage coming out alive and if he insist on unleashing this much chakra that could only mean that he is going to use that jutsu, but he needed a way in. He needed to find Jiraiya, but Jiraiya disappeared as soon as the first explosion went off. Although he knew about the invasion and had warned them, it seemed he didn't want to be any part of it which bothered kakashi.

"Anbu, I need you to go and find Jiraiya and tell him about the Hokage's current situation." An ANBU with a bird mask wearing a white coat with a hoodie, looked at kakashi before nodding. "Here I think this will help you."

Kakashi got a kunai and cut his thumb before going through a set of hand seals and using the summoning technique. "Pakun, I need you to help one of the ANBU to Jiraiya" Kakashi asked. "I see, it looks like it the middle of a war, well no point staying around." Pakun started sniffing around before running off with one of the ANBU behind him.

**Sasuke:**

In Sakura's arms lay sasuke twitching uncontrollably, Sakura was feeling very worried, she couldn't do anything at the moment, not with the amount of skill she had. She didn't know what to do, and what worried her most were the black markings on sasuke's body, just like the time in the forest of death.

Shikimaru currently had Gaara in his clans Shadow passions jutsu. Shikimaru took a leap of the tree tops to the ground landing without a sound, gaara did the same thing. Neji had activated his clans bloodline and was getting ready to execute his 8 trigram 64 palms.

Gaara let out a roar as he tried as hard as he could to escape from Shikimaru's jutsu. He struggled but nothing was working, when he noticed Neji took an unfamiliar stance, that's when he stopped trying to escape and let them try and hit him.

Neji took off at an average amount of speed towards Gaara, ready to put the boy out when he noticed something. He was running slower than he knew he could. He looked at his feet and had just realized there was sand slowly rising from beneath the ground.

He was just a few feet away from the red headed boy, ready to put the first of 64 blows on him when. A sand ball was sent flying at him at what he considered an increadiable amount of speed. He was barley able to dodged as he had to stop at his tracks. He jumped back a couple of times before coming to a stop.

From beneath Gaara, to giant hands made out of sand slowly formed, one of the hands moved towards shikimaru before grabbing him and pushing him towards the tree with enough force to make shikimaru bleed through his mouth.

The other hand had formed into a fist and was heading straight towards Neji, but having seen that the sand hand was chakra enforced Neji quickly decided to blow it of using his 'gentle fist palm strike' As soon he thought he was in range he quickly executed the move and blew the sand fist away.

Straight after that Neji ran forward to the now free Gaara with his chakra enforced palm ready to take him down. He took a huge leap to the air before coming down on the half beast half human form of Gaara who easily blocked it by swinging his arms knocking Neji away. But Neji landed perfectly and started running towards Gaara.

Again Gaara swung his arms and the air pressure he had used was enough to push Neji a few feet back. This time Neji landed on the floor on his back. He slowly rose to his feet before finding himself in a very awkward situation.

The Sand that lay on the floor was slowly gathering to form a wall that stood in front of Gaara. The wall was ten feet in height and was very thick. The wall stretched to around seven meters. As the sand wall stopped gathering the suddenly five masked face's came to view.

Neji stood there confused, Gaara had just blocked his view, but that also meant that he had taken his eyes of his opponent, what was he planning? Neji slowly got into his defensive stance, thinking he was ready for anything Gaara had in store for him.

As Shikimaru lay there in a world of hurt, he was trying to look for any weakness the boy might have had, off course their original plan was to deactivate the boys chakra network seeing that his sand was basically being controlled by chakra. But now they couldn't even get close enough to lay a finger on him.

He looked up to where Sakura and Sasuke were, he saw the look on Sakura's face and concluded that she was very worried, about what he had no idea. He decided to attend to Sakura and try and form a new plan.

As he stood up he felt a sharp pain go through his body, but he fought the pain and continued his journey to Sakura and Sasuke.

**ANBU & Pakun:**

Pakun was having a very hard time trying to find Jiraiya, it seemed the whole village smelt of smoke and blood it wasn't pretty, but he was trained for this type of missions so he could still barley sniff out Jiraiya. He was currently jumping from roof to roof, following him was the bird masked ANBU and another ANBU that wore the standard uniform but a different mask.

"We're close, he should be somewhere in the west district, it's hard to pin point the exact the location." Pakun said. "Let's pick up our speed; the Hokage's life depends on it."

**Third Hokage:**

The chakra of the third hokage danced around him wildly, he knew he wasn't going to survive this battle, but the least he could was take down Orochimaru while he is at it. He needed to rid the world of what he has created; this monster that stood in front of him was not the same young boy who he had taught.

Orochimaru stood a few feet away with anger on his face, why didn't he know about this jutsu, his sensei never shown it before. He needed to stop him from completing the jutsu, whatever it was he didn't want to be at the receiving end of it. "you two, stop him NOW" Orochimaru said with frustration.

The second hokage moved in to attack the third only to take one punch from Sarutobi chakra enhanced punch that had him rolling a few yards back. The first hokage started going through his hands seals but never got to finish as a felt a kick to the rib that also had him rolling for a few yards. Orochimaru could not believe it, the man was fifty times faster than his original speed, he was so fast you couldn't see him move. But it didn't stop there, his power also increased by at least ten folds.

As the first and second hokage started regenerating, the third hokage had made two shadow clones to deal with them two as he dealt with Orochimaru.

Seeing as he was now under threat Orochimaru quickly got in a defensive stance, he knew he had no chance in whatever this jutsu was, but whatever it was it was also hurting him as he seemed to be in pain.

**Pakun:**

Pakun and the ANBU that were following him had come to a stop at an old apartment that wasn't in good condition. The windows were broken, the paint was slowly coming off, cobwebs were on the door. The ANBU wearing the white quickly knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

The door slowly opened to reveal Jiraiya, he was standing there as if nothing was wrong, he knew about this war for a while now but didn't know who was behind it, so just in case he prepared himself for anything. But what he just heard came as a total surprise. As quickly as he could he put on his sandals, he went to one room and their laying on the bed was Naruto. He quickly grabbed Naruto and put him on his back and followed the ANBU and Pakun.

**Shikimaru:**

Shikimaru's team was currently on a disadvantage; although they were winning because of the numbers, one by one they had all been defeated. Neji was defeated using the sand wall which rapidly shot sand balls and was attacking him using different types of method. He ended up with broken ribs, broken arm and leg and he was bleeding constantly.

Shikimaru had just reached Sakura when he heard Neji yell, the next thing he knew he was in major pain and having a hard time breathing. Just before his vision blacked out he heard Sakura scream.

Sakura was shaken in fear, her body not reacting to what her brain had told her, she couldn't even blink as the monster Gaara slowly approached her, he was laughing like a manic and his killing intent was far beyond what she had ever felt before.

Gaara was choking the life out Sakura, he was enjoying himself, first he would kill her, he'd then go back to the other two and finish them off. But the one he was looking forward to killing the most was the Uchiha, he was disappointed that he didn't put up much of a fight.

Gaara threw Sakura high into the air before jumping up after her and hitting her with his paws sending her flying to the ground faster then she had come up. He landed on the ground with a thud before kicking her in the ribs so hard she flew a few meters before coming to a stop.

Gaara slowly started walking towards Sakura when suddenly he felt a spike of chakra behind him, 'it had to be the Uchiha' he thought and he was correct. A few feet behind him stood Sasuke Uchiha, his body was healing at such an incredible pace. He stood as if nothing was wrong, black markings covering his entire body.

"something feels different about him" Gaara thought. He took a second to blink, and by the time he opened his eyes, he lost sight of the Uchiha. He started moving his head from left to right, trying to locate his opponent.

"You're going to pay" a voice said behind Gaara. As quickly as he could he snapped his head around, his light green eyes met the Uchiha's red blood eyes. Gaara quickly leapt away, but once he landed, again he had lost sight of the Uchiha.

"for what you have done to me" The voice once again came from behind Gaara. But this time he did not have enough time to turn around, so he just used his tail and tried to hit Sasuke.

"you missed." This time the voice came from beneath him. He looked down only to see Sasuke with his fist ready to strike. Gaara did not have enough time to react as he received an upper cut followed by a kick to the jaw. As he flew to the air at what could be called an exceptional speed.

Sasuke leapt after Gaara into the air and started going through his lion barrage combination. Gaara lay on the ground, his sand armor cracked, he slowly started getting up. "His faster and stronger than before." Gaara said to himself.

**Kakashi:**

It's been quite a while now since the ANBU had left. The hokage's fight just went on, the third hokage had lived up to his name as the professor of Konoha. He had countered every jutsu they had thrown at him and still had enough energy left to fight. Since he had opened the fourth gate. But it looked like he was just about done.

Kakashi felt a hint of cold air and knew that the ANBU had come back. A quick glance at them and then Kakashi motioned Jiraiya to come forth, but not before seeing the look on Naruto face.

Out of anger Naruto ran straight into the fight, forgetting the danger of the seal the ANBU had told them about. Naruto's yell caught the attention of everyone available.

Orochimaru smirked as he saw Naruto try run through the seal. The third hokage stopped his fight with the first hokage and tried to run and stop Naruto but he was hit on the back by his other opponent the second hokage.

"Well, well look Sarutobi the once almighty Konoha is down to one knee, how pathetic" "Konoha will not be destroyed so easiy, we have something more powerful than power, we have the will of fire, and that is something that will never die.

In swift movement Kakashi had grabbed Naruto by the collar and had him hanging from one hand. "Naruto, don't be so hastily, you need to understand the situation at hand first." Kakashi said in a Mono tone. "But their beating up on gramps, THAT'S NOT FAIR, HE IS OLD AND THERE IS THREE OF THEM." Naruto said at the top of his lungs. He was kicking and punching trying to escape kakashi grip.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya with a look that said 'did you have to bring him here' Jiraiya just shrugged before motioning him to come back. Kakashi dragged Naruto behind him as he headed towards Jiraiya.

"we have to move fast. It going to take a little while for me to break that seal, I m going to need your chakra Kakashi." "I'll be happy to help." Kakashi replied. "Naruto don't do anything stupid while we're busy." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya and Kakashi ran just to the edge of the seal before Jiraiya sat crossed legs and his palm in front of him. His palm started glowing blue, Kakashi put his hands on Jiraiya's back and the seal went from blue to purple. "Seal deactivate formation, success." Jiraiya said.

The third hokage saw that his ninja were trying to break the seal, but he knew they wouldn't make it in time. Age has caught up with him, he had no more time left. He was going to die soon, so he decided to go out with a bang.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" two more clones came into existence as the other two were destroyed. Going through a set of hand seals the third hokage said, "Kokuangyo no Jutsu" Slowly the view of everyone in the seal except the third hokage went dark, until the light completely faded away from their view.

The three Sarutobi moved swiftly, almost not making a sound. The first and second hokage knew this jutsu very well, they invented this jutsu. Orochimaru also took a defensive stance, not knowing what the hokage was planning. He was questioning the hokage's decision on creating the clones, he barley had any chakra left, what was he thinking.

Suddenly He felt to pair of arms grab him by the shoulder, it took a few seconds for him to see it but he finally saw it,

The shinigami himself

**What up ladies and gentlemen, just another chapter for ****beyond the power of greatness. ****I personally did not like this chapter because the Konoha invasion was not suppose to be in the story, but there are some things that need to be Clarified here for later use. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now most of you would be asking, why Naruto isn't fighting Gaara, I wanted him to witness the first person he ever cared about die that's why. But he will get the chance to fight Gaara after Sasuke loses. (Oops) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking the seal:**

"No, no, no" these words kept repeating in Naruto's head, he had been sitting in the same position for a while now, with Sarutobi's head lay in his lap lifeless. The ANBU had run after Orochimaru and his four Hench men that had escaped. Jiraiya and Kakashi just stood by Naruto's side not believing what had just happened. Jiraiya was in so much rage it was practically spelling murder.

Naruto had finally stopped talking, as reality had finally caught up to him, he had finally realized that there was no defining it, the first person to considered him a family was gone, killed by a snake.

As much as kakashi did not want to do this, he knew he had to interrupt naruto's moment, so he said "Naruto, we have to move this is an invasion we could get ambushed at any time." But naruto gave no response."Naruto?" Naruto slowly started getting up, putting Sarutobi head down slowly as he started to walk towards kakashi. He stopped one time to look back at the dead hokage as he saw some ANBU guard his body he spoke these words.

"Thank you, gramps."

Kakashi saw the amount of anger being realest by Naruto and knew that this wasn't going to end well for both Naruto and the village. He was going to have to help Naruto get past this, if he doesn't get past it, Naruto could be a danger. But that would be a task for later. Right now he had to focus on the invasion.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto said in a mono tone voice "Huh?" "Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" "I sent them on an A rank mission to chase after Gaara and his siblings." Kakashi replied. "Which way did they go." "west from the exams stadium."

Naruto jumped down from the roof of the stadium and rushed through the stadium and leapt to the forest.

"Should we try and stop him." asked kakashi. "Hey you know Naruto, if he sets his mind on something, he can't be stopped." Jiraiya replied. "Your right, know let's focus on Orochimaru, I saw you put that seal on him." "yeah I did, he can't get away now, not in the condition his in. He won't even notice the tracking seal." Jiraiya said.

"For now let's end this invasion, then will deal with Orochimaru." "Alright Jiraiya sama"

Kakashi and Jiraiya leapt from the roof top, mean while Naruto was hopping from tree to tree, trying not to attract attention. And although he tried to stay focused on the task, he just kept thinking about the third. Why did it have to happen to him, he kept telling himself.

The more he thought about it, the more he got angrier without even realizing it. He had to stop for a while to calm down before he continued his mission.

**Sasuke:**

It's been quite a while into the battle. Both Gaara and sasuke were evenly matched in strength, power and agility but sasuke was slightly faster than gaara giving him the advantage.

Sasuke could feel it, the curse mark was feeding on his chakra, he lost more chakra then he should have, but he couldn't stop now, he will at least take down Gaara with him. Gaara on the other hand was gaining chakra the more he fought; he had realized that sasuke was losing chakra so he decided to play around a little while.

"Come on Uchiha, you could do better than that." Gaara stated. "You know what you freak, your right I can do better than that, much better than that." Chakra slowly started leaking out of sasuke right arm. After a few second, his whole arm was covered with chakra. "What you're about to witness here is your demise, this is my own original jutsu." Sasuke charka slowly started to make chirming sound as lighting started to form all around his right arm.

"aggghhhhh" soon all the lighting had moved to sasukes hand. "Chidori second stage, chidori blade." Suddenly, the lighting on sasuke's hands formed a thin blade which ended just at his ankle.

"This battle is over Gaara, chidori one thousand blades." The lighting sword on sasuke hands split into small molecules. Gaara was confused but didn't like what was going on. He saw the smirk on Sasukes face; he slowly took a defensive stance. "It's useless now Gaara, my chidori one thousand blades are all around you, it's over.

There was a seconds of silence before Gaara tail came off and evaporate into sand.

"Aaggghhhhhh, what did you do?" "as the name says, my chidori had scattered into one thousand small blades which cannot be seen by the human eye, of course I have the sharingan." Sasuke explained

"Why you, I m going to enjoy killing you Uchiha." "You'll never get the chance; your time has come Gaara, good bye"

Sand scattered everywhere as well as blood.

**Konoha:**

The Konoha ninja had had won the war, the sound had runaway after they had realized that the plan had failed. They had yet to hear a word from their kage. As for the sand, Jiraiya had explained the situation and told them that they had been deceived.

All signs of fighting had stopped in the village, all chakra signatures had disappeared. But kakashi thought otherwise, he and Jiraiya had felt this chakra a few moments before the third died but were to be busy to be concerned about it.

Kakashi was worried for the gennins that he had sent, but he couldn't help them now, he had other duties he needed to take care of.

**Konoha Forest:**

Sasuke was exhausted, his chakra was running low and was slowly losing conciseness, he was only standing on one leg. And in front of him Gaara was on his knees and paws also panting hard. He was bleeding from all sorts of places.

"you, your going to pay for this Uchiha HAA" Sand slowly started to wrap around sasuke. He struggled to get away but was too exhausted to do anything. "oh no, is this where it ends for me? So this is how far I have come. Why am I so weak? I couldn't save any of my family, mother, father. And I never got the chance to face him. So this is how it ends. Kakashi, Sakura… Naruto" Sasuke thought.

"SAND COFFIN" "aaaggghhh"

A body was sent flying through the air and hit a tree before it came to a stop. Next to Sasuke stood Naruto who looked very frightened. "Sasuke, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She is right over there" sasuke said while trying to point to his right, he collapsed a few seconds after just to be caught by Naruto.

Naruto slowly laid sasuke down on a branch before he jumped down to Sakura. Gaara was just getting up looking angrier than before. He had already planned what he was going to do to the person who kicked him. And as he looked up to the person who kicked him and realized it was Naruto, he had a whole new game plan.

"Sakura, Sakura are you ok? Here have this pill." Naruto said. "Ah, na-naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked. "Come on we have to move." Naruto said. "SASUKE, where is sasuke?" a panicked Sakura asked. "He is right over there" Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way and started walking on the tree to sasuke location.

Gaara slowly started walking towards team seven "Naruto Uzumaki, Mother is going to enjoy your blood."

Sakura was trembling in fear once she laid eyes on Gaara, so was Naruto, he couldn't move or blink. The more Gaara approached the more frightened they were feeling. Sasuke had opened eyes and realized he was still alive, he also realized that he was in Sakura's arms. He felt so helpless and so pathetic.

"I am going to destroy, every single one of you one by one." Gaara stated as he launched a sand ball towards Sakura. Naruto quickly dove in front of the sand blast and was sent flying into a tree. Another sand ball was sent towards sakura which also threw her towards the same tree as Naruto, but she never hit the ground, instead she was being suffocated by sand.

"SAKURA" Naruto got up as fast as he could and was trying to free her from the sand, but the density made it hard to cut through.

Gaara kicked sasuke hard enough for him to collide with Naruto and shot more sand balls that were meant to hit Sasuke but Naruto dove in the way just in time.

"What's the matter Naruto why aren't you fighting back." Gaara asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "you shown a terrifying amount of fight against the Byakugan user, so why not know."

"shut up," naruto replied.

'What do I do? I have to save sakura, but I can't use that power or else'

_Flashback_

Naruto had just awoke from the genjutsu that was cast on him. He woke up to realize Jiraiya was next to him.

"What am I doing here pervey sage?" "here take this pill, it's a chakra pill." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto slowly swallowed the pill.

"what happened sensei, the last thing I remember is I won the match and then everything went dark."

"first of I need you to take of your shirt Naruto"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as if asking what the f is wrong with you.

"Please Naruto it's important."

Naruto removed his jacket and took of his black t-shirt, both his clothing were torn.

"WHAT? I never had seen such a seal before. I knew something was wrong."

"Pervey sage what's going on?" Naruto asked quiet worried and confused about what his sensei was talking about.

"Naruto we are currently being invaded so I don't have any time to explain. But if we win, I'll come and see you at the hospital and explain everything but for now I need you to do something. Under any circumstances do not open any of the gates of hell got it."

"Wait sensei, why would I be in the hospital?" Naruto asked. "knowing you that's probably where you would end up being.

"okay, wait if we are being invaded don't you think we should be helping defending the village?" "Sorry Naruto but there is a chance that the main target of the invasion is you, we can't risk that."

"damn but everyone is trying so hard, I want to help to." Naruto slowly started to show signs of anger. "Calm down Naruto, the Konoha Ninja's are quiet capable of taking care of themselves, so for now we need you to rest, so go and rest."

_End of flashback_

Naruto quickly glanced at Sakura and Sasuke. He then tried to get his attention back on Gaara, but didn't get a seconds look as he was swept of his feet by a sand blast, he was sent flying and landed right next to sasuke.

"What is wrong with you Naruto, you're not acting like yourself?" Sasuke asked. "Shut up" Naruto replied. He slowly got up and made eleven shadow clones. "Sasuke, I need you to cut down Sakura and run as far away as possible" "we have a better chance at taking him down together What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked. "I m not sure, but I feel strangely inside, like I have a connection to him." "What are you talking about Naruto?" sasuke asked.

"Look are you able to do it or not?" Naruto asked. "I'll try, but don't lose okay dope." "Of course not" Naruto replied.

Sasuke slowly got up and was slowly limping towards Sakura, mean while each of the clones searched through their pouch and pulled out a kunai in the right hand and a couple of shurikens on the other.

**Next chapter:**

**Sasuke and Naruto take on Gaara together. As team seven.**


End file.
